1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronically controlled valve and, more particularly, to equalizing pressure within an electronically controlled valve.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Control systems for electronically controlled valves control many different types of fluids for many different purposes. While control systems, their controllers, and the associated electronically controlled valves have many benefits, these control systems, controllers, electronically controlled valves and portions thereof may still be improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,831 discloses an electromechanical servo valve for controlling the operation of an associated fluid control valve. The electronically controlled valve comprises a valve body having inlet and outlet ports, wherein the valve body houses a spool valve member connected to a movable header. One drawback to conventional configurations is that fluid leakage within the valve body increases pressures proximate the spool valve member. These increased pressures can oppose operating forces within the system, which affects dynamic performance, reduces system efficiency, and may ultimately result in valve failure.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an electronically controlled valve having equalized pressures within the valve body.